particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Narikaton City-States
The Narikaton City-States were a group of influential cities in Narikaton and Nihaton that fought and traded with eachother in the earliest centuries of the common era. The States were finally united in 775 after some of their leaders agreed to crown warlord Darntus the Flying as King of Narikaton. Later historians refered to the united city-states as United Narikaton. Narik Narik was considered to be the birthplace of all Narikatonites and was one of the strongest city-states from the 4th century to the very end of the 8th century when alliance of other city-states, led by Darntus the Flying, conquered Narik during the War of Narikatonite Succession. Legend of Narikus, an old Narikatonite Legend, told a story of Narikus, a soldier who had died in a great war and was sent back to start new population in Narikaton. It was widely believed that Narikus himself was the founder of the city. Narik was one of the earliest settlements in the entire Island and as little is known from it's earliest days, markings can be found as early as the 3rd century. Back then it was considered to be important trade and naval town. In the earlier years the populations was mainly fishermen, but later they started agriculture as the soil was good for farming. In the 5th century, Narik had becomen the sole leader of the Narikaton People and their influence was great in other cities and towns. With trade and warfare the people of Narik spread their hemisphere untill a war was fought in 540's against the Duke of Merenbürg. Narik lost the war and was forced to leave the southern cities to Merenbürg and tried to force Ansest to yield under their reign. The fight for Ansest was written by famous Narikatonite Poet in his book Saga of Heroes, where he describes the war from the Ansestian point of view. Later historians however believe that his book was greatly fictional, as the poet was born three years after the conflict. Narik and Ansest allied with eachother in the early 600's to protect themselves from the rising influence of Dukes of Merenbürg, who had already invaded several towns, most notably fellow city-state of Torchvan. Several wars were fought between the factions, but the Pax Narikaton, 100 years of peace in Narikaton, ended the conflict in 660. During the long reign of peace, Narik grew to be the most important trade place of the entire island and dominated the economy. While Merenbürg were more interested in Nihaton, Narik was able to get a good hold of Northern Narikaton. After the continuous wars in Nihaton, the Dukes of Merenbürg decided to take action against Narik and their allies. By the old pagan legend, there had been only one man, Narikus, who had started the entire population in Narikaton. Dukes called the leaders of the city-states into a meeting and announced that one of their warlords, Darntus the Flying, was the sole heir of this man. When the majority of the city-states voted for Darntus' right, he was crowned as King of Narikaton. This was not accepted by Narik and their allies, who were convinced that their town was founded by Narikus himself. War of Narikatonite Succession began. It was supposed to be a long war, but Darntus' military skills were impressive. He was able to defeat Narik and Ansest, and invade Öster, a city-state that had not taken active part in the war. Narik was effectively destroyed by Darntus for revenge, as he thought they were traitors. The Oligarchic councilmembers were slain and their heads were brought to Merenbürg. Ansest Ansest is believed to have been founded somewhere in the 5th century by the Nordes, a tribal faction that has appeared in early Narik and Merenbürg literature. Nordes were long considered to be brutes and savages by the larger, eastern city-states, but the quick rise of the city soon turned their heads. Ansestians, like their ancestors, were heavily reliant on hunting. They were one of the latest city-states to adopt farming. Historians have found marks of early conflicts with the Öster-people, but no more information has been found. After a fire in the city in early 500's, many Ansestians were left homeless and the Dynastic Earl Walton Windwick decided to take his men to Nihaton with fishing boats. Ansest was ruled by the House of Windwick during it's enitre existance as independent city-state. Ansestians were one of the first ones to arrive in Nihaton and they quickly gained support among the smaller city-states of Nihaton, who were under constant threat from pirates and other states. Ansestians were able to offer them protection, and the city-state of Podrueja became Ansestian Protectorate and was able to grow. Ansest fought a bloody war with Narik in the later 500's, which ended in death of Walton. The Dynasty of Windwicks however continued their rule and were able to beat the Narik armies and send them back home without a victory. Ansest and Narik were dependant on eachother as trade partners and the war was a great loss for both of them, which ultimately led into an alliance between the Oligarchs of Narik and The House of Windwick. Together they were able to resist the Merenbürg Hemisphere that was spreading towards North. While Pax Narikaton ceased all fighting in Narikaton for 100 years, they continued in smaller scale in Nihaton where Merenbürgians clashed with Ansestian protectorates. In the end, Merenbürg and their allies ruled most of the northern part of Shirmania, while Ansestian Protectorates and Jews held the southern part and City-State of Moete was under House of Raux. Ansest and it's leading dynasty was also destroyed in the War of Narikatonite Succession. They sided with their Narik-allies and were soon conquered by Darntus' forces. Windwick's had fought a great victory in Nihaton when they had defeated House of Raux, the ruling family of Moete, but the fall of Narik came to them as surprise. Windwick's returned to Ansest as soons as possible and the Protectorates, as well as House of Raux, was left to be conquered by House of Af Ehjnhelm, Darntus' allies. In the end they were unable to stop Darntus' forces and Ansest was lost in the final battle of the war, which ended with Windwicks' formal surrender. Ansest, unlike Narik, was spared by Darntus, who intended to use it's harbors in his conquest of the mainlans. Öster The Öster People, much like the Nordes, gained their name from the fact that they inhabitated the eastern parts of the island. They were nomads and their large lands were safe from the other Narikatonites thanks to the mountains. The Eastern Side of the Island was theirs to use. The City of Öster was founded somewhere in the early 400's as a trade point. It didn't grow as fast as the other city-states because of the nomadic nature of the Öster people, but when Torchvanians and Dukes of Merenbürg started to spread their influende to the east, many decided to turn from nomads to farmers. The Defence Strcutures of Öster were magnificent for it's time and it was considered to be undefeatable. Torchvan Raiders as well as Merenbürg armies failed to conquer the city-state in the 500's. Öster became an imporant point of trade between Nihaton and Narikaton, which angered the Merenbürgians, but they were unable to defeat Öster in NArikaton. Instead, they set their sails to Nihaton, where they founded a rival city of Eris to control the trade between the two islands. Pax Narikaton was great time for Öster as they were able to grow without any sign of hostilities. Öster's entire economy was based on trade in the later years. It remained neutral during the War of Narikaton Succession and had voted for Darntus' right to become King of Narikaton, but eventually during the war, Darntus' forces invaded the city. Most of Öster was burnt down as Darntus' did not want to remember the defeat of his home state, Torchvan, centuries earlier. Later, Östermark was built in it's place. Merenbürg The earliest historical foundings in Merenbürg are BCE and it is the oldest of the city-states, despite the common belief of the time that Narik was the oldest and first. It was founded by the same nomads who founded Narik to protect themselves from other tribals. The first settlements were set in the Island of Old Harbour, which was protected by the large deltas of river Meliör. It started to spread to the other, larger Island. Early Merenbürg was ruled by Tribal Leaders, but they were defeated in mid 100's and the Dukes gained control over the settlement. Under their rule, Merenbürg started to grow quickly. It is commonly believed that the Tribal Leaders and their descendants who were evicted founded Narik later. After several inner clashes, the Merenbürgians aimed their interests to other rising cities and towns. Torchvan and Merenbürg were relatively close to eachother and the violent nature of the states led to imminent conflicts. Torchvan was able to resist the unexperienced Merenbürg armies, but in late 400's they were defeated and became vassals of Merenbürg. The great experience Merenbürg had gained from the wars later inspired them to great victories against Narik, but they were unable to invade their rivals in the north. Then they tried to invade Öster, but were unable to defeat them. After the embarrasing defeat they called for other city-states to establish the Pax Narikaton, a century of peace among the city-states. It gave them time to prepare for taking over Nihaton and the awaiting invasion of other city-states. They founded a naval base in Nihaton known as Eris to rival the trade between Shirmanian cities and Öster. They also had several conflicts wtith the House of Raux who ruled the northern parts of Nihaton, and several conflicts with the Jews and Ansest Protectorates. Despite the resistance, Merenbürg was able to get a good grip of Nihaton before the War of Narikatonite Succession began. Merenbürg was the great winner in the war, defeating everyone, even Öster. Darntus became the sole ruler of both islands and was truly the King of Narikaton. Merenbürg became the capital of the new land and the home of Darntus' future Kingdom. Torchvan Torchvan was founded by several nomadic raider factions in the 300's as their base of operations. They were thiefs in the beginning, but soon started to unite under one banner and became more violent. They kept the closest towns and tribes in horror and spread their influence all the way to Öster, but the attempts to raid it failed. They had also attacked and raided many Merenbürgian colonies and ships, which turned Merenbürgs wrath upon them. Many wars were fought between the factions, but Torchan was able to survive long because of their skilled fighters. In late 400's Torchvan was finally invaded by Merenbürgian Forces and they were forced to beome their vassals. Torchvan was the birthplace of Darntus the Flying, and Torchvanäs forces fought with Darntus in the War of Narikatonite Succession. Other Notable Cities Moete Moete was a city-state in Nihaton, led by the House of Raux. It aligned itself with Darntus during the War of Narikatonite Succesion after they were defeated by Windwick and invaded by House of Af Ehjnhelm, a notable Merenbürgian faction.